Surface finishing tools are used extensively in the manufacture and repair of products. Many surface finishing tools are designed to be replaceably or interchangeably attached to a drive system. For example, wire brushes, sanding discs and flap discs wear over time and, thus, are designed to be replaceable components. These tools are removeably mounted to a spindle or drive shaft on a drive system.
Generally, the replaceable tool includes a hub that is slipped over the spindle and secured, such as with a set screw. However, mounting and removing the replaceable component can be tedious, and time consuming. In a finishing operation, multiple tools may be replaced over a single work shift. As such, the downtime involved in changing tools greatly adds to the cost of the product. Also, if the tool has been operating for sometime, the worn component may be hot to the touch, making its removal potentially harmful.
A need therefore exists for an improved mounting system that simplifies and expedites the mounting of a replaceable surface finishing component.